What should I do?
by Supremekailover
Summary: Bakura is about to go through with his plan to destroy the Pharaoh, but will meeting someone new stop him? One-shot. Thiefshipping.


Bakura set off across the desert, with the Millennium ring jingling as it bumped against his tanned chest. He grinned as the dark figures behind him galloped fast to keep up with his pace. He enjoyed the fact that he was their master, that he controlled them and the that they followed without uttering as much as a word of complaint. He felt no emotion nor attachment to them, for they were merely puppets and puppets were fun to control. _Hmm? Why were puppets fun to control?_ He had never really felt that way before. As sadistic as he was, he preferred beating the ever loving crap out of his victims, not controlling them. _Maybe he got that from-? No... Not one person had an influence over him, not even him..._

A loud crash interrupted his thoughts. He quickly turned round, "What was that?!" he snapped, at the nearest dark henchmen to him.

The figure shrugged, "Just a lowly slut, my lord."

"A slut, huh?" he chuckled, "Why, how cute..." Bakura dismounted his stolen horse and walked over to where a small woman lay on the ground. She was clutching what looked like a baby. Bakura's eyes widened as a sense of familiarity came over him. _Who was she?_

The women struggled to look up, keeping her face hidden. Once her head was entirely lifted, she let out a sharp cry of pain. This made the dark henchmen raor with laughter, "How stupid, the slut knows she can't get up after a horse has kicked her!"

"How stupid!"

"Is she trying to get some money from us?!"

Bakura thrust his hand into the air, "Silence!" he shouted, "Let the woman speak!"

"But why?" asked one of the henchmen, who looked at the others, confused. Bakura slapped him across the face, making him fall of his horse.

"Do you ask questions? Or do you just shut up and follow me?" he helped the woman up, being careful not to touch where she had been kicked. He led her to rest on a stone, nearby, so that she could rest.

"Thank-you..." _She spoke! But why did her voice sound... So fake...?_

"Are you alright?" asked Bakura, taking her hands and feet, to check for bruises. She immediately jerked away, wrapping her cloak tightly around herself. She tried to stand up but then fell down again. The dark henchmen looked at each other awkwardly, wondering why their master was acting so strangely. Bakura turned to them, "You may go on ahead. I will follow when I am ready." They cocked their heads to one side,

"Why, master?"

"JUST SHUT UP AND GO!" shouted Bakura. The dark henchmen whipped their horses and fled.

After they had left, Bakura turned to the woman and put his hand on her shoulder, "So... Tell me why you are hiding your appearance?" She tensed,

"W-why do y-you think s-so?" _Odd... Her voice sounded lower than before... _

"Let me put it another way..." whispered the thief king, "Take off the freaking veil!"

"Fine!" she replied, "Seeing as you saved me and all..." As she lifted her veil, Bakura gasped. _What is this? _The person standing in-front of him was not actually a **she** but was, in fact, a **he**, "My name is Maric."

"M-Maric?!" _How could he be here?! Did he travel in time?! No... He could see him... This... This wasn't fair! _Seeing Bakura's shocked face, Maric pouted,

"What are you staring at? I mean, it's not as if I look that much like a woman!" He folded his arms, "And I don't appreciate being called a 'slut' either!"

Bakura couldn't stop the smile returning to his face. Maric's oddly effeminate ways had always calmed him down somewhat. Suddenly, all the memories of them together, flashed before his eyes. **Their first meeting:**

_"I thought I sensed an item nearby."_

_"Hmm... You seem to know of what I have."_

_"Yes, well, if you would gladly hand it over?"_

_"No thank-you... Hey, listen! My name's Maric!"_

_"I don't care!"_

_"What if I told you that I had exclusive knowledge of certain secrets?"_

_"Hmf. Maybe..."_

_"...We could work together?"_

_"Okay."_

**And the time that he had faked an injury:**

_"I said no!"_

_"Come on, we need to do this!"_

_"I am an ancient spirit and refuse to be humiliated in this way!"_

_"At least put the bandage on! I'll carry you so you don't have to act!"_

_**Carry me?** "Okay... Fine."_

**Bakura and Maric did everything together...**

_"Bakuraaaaa!"_

_"What is is, **Fluffy?**"_

_"Why do we have to wait, to defeat the Pharaoh? Why not now, **Kitty?**"_

_"Stop calling me that!"_

_"When you stop calling me Kitty!"_

Tears started to fall down Bakura's face. He started shaking as he put his hands to his face, to quieten his sobs. Maric jumped backwards, in surprise,

"Are you okay?! Did those men, that you were with, hurt you, as well?" _I thought a guy like him would be more robust..._

Bakura tried to stop but the tears just kept falling, stinging the rather handsome scar on his face. He launched himself at Maric, knocking him to the floor. As he did so, the bundle in his hands tumbled onto the sand, scattering various bits of bread and vegetables about the place. Bakura, eyes still clouded with tears, did not notice and proceeded to drain Maric of breath by cuddling him tightly. Maric struggled, trying to get hold of his stolen goods. When Bakura finally go off Maric, to let him stand up, he finally noticed the food that was lying on the floor,

"So, *sniff* that's why you *sniff* were dressing as a *sniff* woman..." Still shocked, Maric nodded,

"I needed to steal food for my family." Bakura winced at the word family, but let him continue, "So I dress as a woman and carry a bundle. If I am caught, people will feel sorry for me and fight the guards and I can run away, in the confusion..."

"Pretty clever..." chuckled Bakura, "If I had the body for it, I would try but..." pointing at his scarred chest, he said, "I don't think it would work."

Maric laughed at the joke, "Pray tell, who are you? And where are you going?" Bakura stopped laughing, to paint his face with a sober frown. For a moment, it looked like he debating whether to answer or not, but them he replied, "My name is Thief king Bakura... And I am headed towards the palace to wage war on the Pharaoh... And, when I do, this world will be ruled by darkness!" Maric stared at him, trying to deduce whether he was joking or telling the truth... Or mad. _He was probably mad..._ Maric grinned,

"Of course you are... And I'm an effeminate villain..."

"Exactly my point..." whispered Bakura.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. But I was telling the truth, really."

Maric rolled his eyes, "I wish you were... Someone needs to stab that bastard prince... And in the groin too..."

Bakura burst out laughing, "I'll be sure to do that, just for you!" He turned to leave. Panicking, Maric grabbed his shoulder,

"No! I mean... This is insane! You'll be killed, before you get there!" he grabbed Bakura's horse, pulling it away from him. Bakura stared at him,

"You really think you can stop m-" _What am I doing? I was going to attack Maric? I was- No! He is nothing but a pawn! A game piece! besides, the real Maric hates me, anyway... _Bakura curled up in a ball, clutching his face.

Maric let the horse go back to Bakura, "I don't need a cursed millennium item to sense your inner turmoil... What is troubling you... Umm... _Bakura_?"

Bakura's body shook violently. He just kept repeating, "What should I do?! What should I do?!"

Confused and scared, Maric did the only thing that he could think of. Maric grabbed Bakura by the hair and slammed his lips against his. Bakura's eyes widened. _Maric was kissing him? Maric was kissing him! By the Egyptian gods, it felt amazing!_ Maric's tongue felt it's way around Bakura's lips, begging for entrance, which was gladly granted. Their tongues danced in erotic plesure whitest their hand searched under each other's clothes for any way to turn the other on...

They broke the kiss and lay there panting.

"How *pant* how did you *pant* know that I *pant* was..." began Bakura.

"Heh... *pant* It was *pant* kinda obvious *pant* with the way you were acting..." interupted Maric, catching his breath, "So, what are you going to do now?" Bakura looked at him, in 'why-don't-you-know?' way,

"I am going to continue my plan, of course." Maric grinned,

"Then, may I come with you?"

"What did you say?" asked Bakura.

"You heard me." Bakura felt his heart well with pride. _Even in this time, Maric wants to join me... _Maric's smile spread to Bakura,

"Maric, I want to tell you something... I-I love you." Maric smirked, throwing off his cloak to reveal his rather revealing lavender and brown outfit,

"I know."

* * *

**Wow... I managed to write a fanfic that wasn't absolute crap!**

**^.^ Thiefshipping for the win!**

**0.0 Oh, and if you didn't get the ending, I made it so that present day Maric traveled into the past/realm of Pharaoh's memories and disguised himself so that he could find Bakura. **

**-.- Sorry it was a one-shot but... ^.^ It was good, right?**


End file.
